DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 3: Le Voir pour le Croire--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Après avoir été dévié dans sa course, le TARDIS atterrit dans un endroit où il n'est pas sensé pouvoir atterrir. Et les voyageurs temporels se retrouvent dans une situation bien étrange. Enfin, trois situations très étranges. Réussiront-il à prendre conscience du piège dans lequel ils sont tombés?
1. Partie 1

La Salle de Contrôle du TARDIS semblait sensiblement différente depuis le voyage du Docteur et de ses compagnons sur Sto. En effet, le rotor temporel, qui se situe au centre de la console, n'était non pas turquoise, comme il l'était d'habitude, mais multicolore... Chacun des six "néons" avait pris une couleur différente: un blanc, un vert, un rouge, un jaune, un bleu et un noir... Oui, l'un d'entre eux lançait en effet une lumière noire, projetant ainsi une ombre sur une partie du lieu.

Autour de la salle, sur la passerelle qui la surplombait, plusieurs banderoles avaient été attachées au mur. Des banderoles olympiques, supportant chacun une planète différente. Car Sto avait accueilli, en 2578, les Jeux Olympiques de l'Espace. Et bien entendu, le Docteur ainsi que ses deux compagnons ne pouvaient pas rater tel spectacle. Pendant un mois (le nombre de disciplines étant considérablement plus élevé que sur Terre...), ils avaient assisté aux Jeux, en allant visiter certaines planètes représentées durant les épreuves, avec le TARDIS, pour ne rien rater des évènements, et découvrir d'autres mondes. Les Jeux avaient une durée totale d'un mois-et-demi, ainsi, les voyageurs temporels avaient de quoi s'occuper pendant un bon bout de temps.

Dans la Salle de Contrôle, ceux-ci s'étaient totalement habitués à leurs nouvelles places. Jonas s'asseyait désormais sur l'escalier montant à la passerelle, et Clara sur le fauteuil juste à coté. Le Docteur, lui, restait debout, tournant autour de la console pour empêcher le TARDIS de briser des galaxies en voyageant de façon incontrôlée dans le vortex, tout en portant une attention particulière aux pronostics que faisaient ses deux compagnons sur les prochaines épreuves.

« Vous savez, Jonas, Raxacoricofallapatorius a toute ses chances dans la catégorie "Haltérophilie", commentait-il.

- Peut-être, mais Julika a de bonnes chances aussi, j'en suis sûr. Clara, t'es d'accord?

- Bien sûr! Docteur, vous avez besoin que je vous rappelle la raison de notre présence ici?

- On voyage... C'est ça, non? tenta de répondre le Seigneur du Temps.

- Non mais je vous parle d'ici et maintenant! On a quand même fuit Julika il y a même pas dix minutes pour ne pas finir broyés par cet espèce de machin à six bras...

- Cinq bras, précisa Jonas.

- Oui, cinq bras, c'est ça... Mais réfléchissez, quand même... Si les Julikiens ne gagnent pas l'haltérophilie, ils démoliront tout le gymnase.

- Vu comment les Krillitanes ont été "contenus" lorsqu'ils ont tenté d'attaquer le jury, après les épreuves de Vol sur 3 kilomètres... se souvenait Jonas. Je pense que les Julikiens vont se tenir tranquilles, s'ils tiennent à garder leurs cinq bras.

- Par contre, les Jukiliens sont champions olympiques de boxe depuis deux siècles! remarqua le Docteur. Ils ont même interdits les paris sur cette épreuve à cause ça... Le nombre de multimillionnaire augmentait sensiblement tout les quatre ans. »

Et alors que le Seigneur du Temps terminait sa phrase, un énorme choc ébranla le TARDIS. Dans le vortex, la boîte bleue se stoppa en pleine course et changea de direction brutalement. Dans la salle de contrôle, le rotor temporel aux couleurs olympiques brillait comme jamais, et l'énorme respiration métallique de la machine attaqua les oreilles de ses occupants. Le TARDIS tremblait toujours autant, et même si le Docteur tentait de le stabiliser ou de l'arrêter, rien ne fonctionnait.

Enfin, après une minute de secousses, d'étincelles et de respiration métallique, tout s'arrêta, avec le bruit sourd que faisait la cabine en atterrissant quelque part. Jonas, releva sa tête d'entre ses mains, entre lesquelles il la tenait pour atténuer le bruit du TARDIS, et demanda, timidement:

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...? On est où?

Il regardait le Docteur, espérant obtenir une réponse de sa part, mais celui-ci ne disait rien. Il regardait un écran, et sa peau, déjà pâle de nature, semblait l'être encore plus. Et son regard montrait la peur et l'incompréhension qui le traversait. Un regard que ses compagnons ne voyaient pas, heureusement.

- Docteur? murmurait Clara... »

Elle décida de se lever, pour regarder ce qui empêchait le Seigneur du Temps de lui répondre. Pour lire ce qui était marqué sur l'écran, ce qui choquait tant le voyageur temporel... Et lorsqu'elle l'eut lu, elle fut tout autant tétanisée que le Docteur... Parce que l'écran ne comportait que trois mots. Trois simples mots.

Localisation actuelle: Gallifrey

**.**

**Le Voir pour le Croire  
><strong>

**Partie 1  
><strong>

**.**

Clara était en train de se laver les dents. C'était étrange, mais la brosse électrique qu'elle utilisait ne semblait pas plus moderne que sur sa planète. En même temps, c'était difficile de créer des brosses à dents plus modernes que celles que l'on trouvait en 2013 sur Terre.

Cela faisait une quinzaine d'heures que le trio avait débarqué sur Gallifrey. Le Docteur avait eut du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait, mais la réalité avait eu raison de lui. Il était sur sa planète, dans l'incroyable cité que formait le Capitole de Gallifrey. Après avoir pris quelques informations, il avait appris à ses compagnons qu'ils se trouvait dans une version ancienne de Gallifrey. La Gallifrey d'avant la Guerre du Temps. Toujours la même planète, mais dans un passé lointain. À une époque où il voyageait et où il tentait de fuir sa planète, parce qu'il y avait été élu Seigneur-Président. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour atterrir à cette époque qui était inaccessible... Le verrou temporel couvrait toute l'existence de la planète. Et il était bien entendu impossible de demander des explications à un Seigneur du Temps, puisque personne ne savait pour le verrou et pour la Guerre.

D'ailleurs, le Docteur se réveillait. Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, et Clara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un spectacle pareil... Elle voyait le Seigneur du Temps se réveiller, et c'était un spectacle qui, s'il semblait banal, avait une grande importance pour elle. Parce que le Docteur n'était pas un homme banal. Et qu'il ne devait donc pas avoir un réveil banal. Sauf qu'en réalité... Il se réveillait comme tout le monde.

Il se releva lentement, s'étira, bailla un grand coup puis, en apercevant Clara, hurla de peur et s'enfouit dans ses draps.

« Euh... Docteur, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? demanda-t-elle.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES DANS MA CHAMBRE! cria le Seigneur du Temps sous ses draps...

- Je me lave les dents, Docteur. C'est interdit?

L'occupant du lit sortit sa tête de la couverture, avec un air interloqué et particulièrement curieux.

- Vous faîtes quoi?

- Je me brosse les dents... Vous avez des notions d'hygiène, quand même!

- Mais pourquoi vous brossez-vous les dents dans MA chambre? s'exclama le Docteur.

- Parce que j'ai pas de brosses à dents dans la mienne, répondit Clara avec une voix montrant à quel point c'était évident.

- QUOI? Mais c'est MA chambre! En plus vous vous laviez les dents en me regardant dormir, non?

- Euh... Et bien... C'était pas le but premier, mais... ouais.

- Vous savez dans quel tenue je suis quand même? s'exaspérait le Seigneur du Temps.

- Attendez... Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes...

- JE N'AI AUCUN VÊTEMENT!

Clara ne savait si elle devait être gênée ou si elle devait rire de la situation. Et évidemment, elle se rangea sur la deuxième proposition, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus le Docteur.

- Taisez-vous donc! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Je ne suis pas amusé, même! On ne vous a jamais appris qu'on toquait avant d'entrer? Qu'on n'entrait pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre?

- Ben... Si... Mais c'est différent, ici, non?

Le Docteur était particulièrement énervé par l'ignorance de la jeune fille, et dans sa tête il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver extrêmement stupide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez!? On n'entre pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un pour se brosser les dents! Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est nu, et en train de dormir! Qui as-bien pu vous faire croire le contraire? Quel est l'idiot qui...

- Wah... Faut vous calmer, là... Il s'appelle Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad... Ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est un type sympa, qui voulait m'aider! Il m'a dit que ça ne gênait pas, dans les coutumes de Gall...

- Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad! Un nom de Scandien! Vous avez fait l'erreur de croire un Scandien... Il vous a fait une mauvaise blague...

- Un quoi?

- J'expliquerai plus tard! Maintenant, sortez!

- Mais... mes dents!

- Laissez-moi m'habiller! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara et Jonas étaient en train de se laver les dents. Et le Docteur se réveillait devant eux. Dans un premier temps, il fut surpris de les voir face à lui, mais comme il avait vu tant de choses bien plus étrange dans sa vie, la surprise fut de courte durée...

Il portait une espèce de T-Shirt moulant gris sur lui, et, semblait-il, un pantalon. Rien de bien choquant.

Il regardait ses compagnons, qui avaient repris leurs habits "Olympiques". Clara pourtait un T-Shirt blanc avec le drapeau, ainsi qu'un gilet de cuir aux couleurs de l'équipe Terrienne, qu'elle supportait lors de la plupart des épreuves, et Jonas était habillé d'un T-Shirt aux couleurs de la délégation de Siluria (les couleurs olympiques en négatif), au-dessus-duquel il portait sa veste de cuir aux multiple poches.

« Vous... Vous vous brossez les dents? s'étonnait le Docteur.

- Euh... Oui, répondit Clara. Pourquoi, ça vous surprend? On nous a dit que c'était pas choquant ici.

- Qui vous a dit ça?

- Queerdsh... Queerd... Un truc comme ça, mais en plus long, expliqua Jonas. C'est un seigneur du temps. Il est là pour nous aider, en théorie. Pour nous expliquer ce que l'on comprendrait pas...

- Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad! Un Droméïen, non? Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'était pas désagréable... Enfin, ça fait un bout de temps.

- Un Droméquoi?

- Jonas, voyons! Un Droméïen! C'est simple pourtant!

- Euh... Tout le monde n'a pas votre cerveau bourré de connaissances, Docteur... soupirait le jeune homme.

- Enfin sinon... C'est pas... c'est pas choquant, ce qu'on fait? s'inquiétait Clara. Je veux dire...

- Ah, non! Non, non, vous avez raison! Sur Gallifrey, ça ne pose pas de problème, d'entrer, comme ça... Par contre... Vous vous brossiez les dents en me regardant dormir?

- Pourquoi Docteur, vous voulez que l'on fasse autre chose en vous regardant dormir? plaisanta Jonas avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, jeune homme! répliqua le Docteur en poussant ses draps pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Sinon, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi on est ici.

Tout de suite, les deux brosses à dents se turent. L'attention des deux humains était entièrement portée sur ce qu'allait dire le Docteur. Ils étaient très intrigués, étant donné ce que le Seigneur du Temps leur avait expliqué: toute l'existence de Gallifrey était enfermée, verrouillée et inaccessible, même par le Docteur. Donc quelque chose leur avait permis de passer... Mais quoi?

- Le Moment! Clara, c'est le Moment. Jonas, ne lancez pas un "De quoi?", vous m'énerveriez dès le matin. Clara, vous vous souvenez du Moment, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh... Oui, murmurait-elle en se souvenant de ces terribles évènements.

- Il a crée des failles dans le verrou, pour me permettre de me rencontrer. Ces failles ont été refermées, mais elles ont pu en créer d'autres, bien plus petites. De minuscules passages dans l'histoire de Gallifrey, quasi-indétectables. Et mon TARDIS a accidentellement été rappelé sur la planète. Il a obéi, puisque les ordres du Capitole sont indiscutables pour les machines temporelles. Et les chocs et les frottements, c'était dû au passage dans la minuscule faille! »

Les voyageurs temporels tentaient de relier chaque éléments que présentait le Docteur les uns aux autres... Et Clara réussit à comprendre ce qu'il disait, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas de Jonas, qui oublia même de lâcher un "de quoi?" tant il était perdu dans les explications du Docteur.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La lumière des deux soleils de Gallifrey éclairait le Capitole et son fier dôme de verre, et les Monts enneigés du Soulagements et de la Solitude reflétaient les rayons blancs et dorés de la seconde étoile de la planète, entourant ainsi le centre de la capitale d'un cocon brillant qui illuminait toute la cité sans jamais aveugler quiconque. C'était le spectacle qu'admiraient le Docteur et ses compagnons sur le toit d'une des nombreuses grandes tours qui entouraient le Capitole, située à près d'un kilomètre de celui-ci.

Les trois voyageurs temporels avaient pu dormir dans un appartement qu'on leur avait trouvé, mais qui ne possédait qu'une seule chambre, de trois lits. Ils avaient donc du dormir dans la même pièce, ce qui ne les avait pas forcément arrangé. Malgré tout, ils avaient réussi à ne pas s'écharper durant la nuit, et à se retrouver en haut pour admirer la vue magnifique du paysage.

« Dites, Docteur...

- Jonas, ne troublez pas ce beau moment avec une question futile...

- Ben... Je voulais juste savoir... C'est quoi le truc en verre au milieu?

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira en entendant la question. Il oubliait souvent qu'il avait bien plus de connaissances que ses deux compagnons, et devenait ainsi très souvent arrogant. Du moins, quand on y réfléchissait bien, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait bien plus de connaissances que ses compagnons, et il en tirait une arrogance certaine. Mais pour cette fois, il n'allait pas tenter de rabaisser Jonas ou de jouer le "c'est évident". Il était de retour sur Gallifrey, et pas pour longtemps. Il devait donc tenter d'expliquer le plus de choses en une période de temps très courte. La présence sur la Gallifrey d'avant-guerre d'un homme qui avait participé à sa "destruction" dans son passé pouvait menacer l'équilibre du temps lui-même. Il était d'ailleurs interdit de faire ce genre de voyage, puisque l'avenir de Gallifrey devait être le moins connu possible.

- Jonas... Clara... Ce que vous voyez au milieu, c'est le Capitole de Gallifrey, où siège le Haut-Conseil des Seigneurs du Temps. L'endroit où sont parfois prises les décisions les plus importantes de l'univers... On y trouve aussi l'Académie des Seigneurs du Temps, le Quartier-Général Militaire, et pas mal d'autres trucs. Mais seuls les Seigneurs du Temps ont le droit d'y pénétrer.

- Ah? s'étonnait Clara. Donc nous...?

- Oui. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas rentrez, de même que tout les autres "non-Seigneurs du Temps".

- Il y a d'autres humains sur la planète?

- Non, des Gallifreyens... Comme des humains, mais en plus robuste et qui vivent plus longtemps. Plusieurs milliards vivent sur la planète. Plus tard, ils vont vouloir les évacuer. Quand les plus grands conflits arriveront. Les deux peuples de Gallifrey, unis mains dans la mains pendant des millénaires, devront se séparer... Plusieurs milliards de Gallifreyens, expulsés pour leur protection... Bien entendu, ils ont refusé, tous. Les différences entre les deux "espèces" n'existaient presque plus, autant socialement et politiquement que biologiquement...

Le Docteur soupirait encore et encore en se souvenant de ces évènements. Il ne devait pas trop en parler ici, c'était trop dangereux. Le temps était quelque chose de bien capricieux, et un simple mot pouvait avoir des conséquences énormes sur l'univers tout entier. L'effet papillon, en pire encore.

- Et les Seigneurs du Temps... Ils sont nombreux? demanda Clara.

- Pour l'instant, non. Quelques milliers, quelques millions... Difficile à dire pour moi. Mais à l'époque, on avait conscience que la longévité des Seigneurs du Temps était un énorme désavantage pour une grande population.

- C'est vrai... murmurait Jonas. Vous pouvez changer d'apparence, non? Vous... régénérez... c'est ça?

- Oui. Un Seigneur du Temps peut vivre en moyenne jusqu'à 500 ou 700 ans avant de mourir de "vieillesse". Et après il se régénère. Certains vivent parfois mille ans ou plus avec le même visage, si le corps est assez "jeune". Vous imaginez... Un Seigneur du Temps peut vivre 13 000 ans. Vous voyez une population dont chaque génération vit 13 000 ans, voire plus? Un couple pourrait avoir des centaines d'enfants. Biologiquement, c'est tout à fait faisable. Mais la planète en mourrait.

- Pas assez de ressources, c'est ça? devinait Jonas.

- Oui... Gallifrey a beau être presque cinq fois plus grande que Qatros, ou trois fois plus que la Terre, on ne peut pas faire survivre une population de plusieurs milliards de Seigneur du Temps... Mais pendant la Guerre, les règles démographiques vont changer. Bref! Ne parlons pas de cela, je n'ai pas envie de brisez l'univers en sept morceaux en racontant la fin! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad était un Seigneur du Temps plutôt jeune, qui était récemment entré dans sa 197ème année. Malgré cet âge très peu avancé, il était déjà "mort" une fois. Un nouveau prototype de TARDIS avait été testé, et lors du premier vol, l'appareil s'était écrasé sur l'immeuble de la Citadelle dans lequel il vivait. L'écroulement lui avait couté une régénération, et sa nouvelle incarnation s'avérait particulièrement serviable et altruiste. Ce nouveau Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad avait un visage lisse, arrondi, jeune, mais ses longs cheveux étaient blancs parsemés de mèches noires, à moins que ne fut le contraire. Il avait des yeux bruns qui rayonnaient de vie, et un nez asses imposant, ce qui ne l'enlaidissait pas pour autant. Il avait un air rassurant, amical, serviable, qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Le Castellan Ilkor, chef de la Garde de la Chancellerie, savaient pertinemment que ce jeune seigneur du temps ne demandait qu'à aider les autres, et décida donc de lui donner la difficile mission d'assister, de surveiller et de contenir le Docteur, qu'il considérait comme "la personne la plus imprévisiblement prévisible qui soit!".

Ainsi, le Docteur, ses compagnons et Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad marchaient dans les couloirs du Capitole, et discutaient ensemble de la culture Gallifreyenne, des Seigneurs du Temps, de la planète...etc.

« Voyez-vous, jeune homme, le Capitole, c'est l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, c'est le centre-ville, entouré par le dôme transparent, et qui trône au dessus d'un énorme puits assez profond.

- Et la Citadelle, c'est la ville! compléta Clara.

- Exactement. La Citadelle, c'est le Capitole et les centaines d'immeubles et d'équipements urbains qu'il y a autour du dôme et du puits. La Citadelle est donc l'ensemble.

Le Docteur lâcha un énorme soupir. Il restait à l'arrière du groupe, et s'ennuyait fermement. Il connaissait tout cela, la géographie, l'urbanisme, les noms des lieux...etc. Aucune nostalgie ne semblait vraiment l'habiter. On aurait même pu penser qu'il voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible, tant il était fatigué par les explications du Seigneur du Temps.

- Dîtes, Queerdshyahua... uahka... Rah! s'exclamait Clara. On pourrait pas vous appeler autrement?

- Je ne comprends pas, mademoiselle... tenta de répondre le "guide".

- Vous trouver un autre nom, plus facile à retenir, quoi...

- On pourrait l'appeler Queer, remarqua Jonas. C'est un bon diminutif, non?

Clara tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme. Elle écarquillait les yeux tant elle était surprise et choquée.

- Tu as dis quoi?

- Queer. On pourrait l'appeler Queer... Non?

- Je n'ai rien contre ce diminutif, il sonne bien, en plus, remarqua le principal intéressé.

- Non mais vous vous fichez de moi! Vous savez quand même ce que ça veut dire, "queer"!

Jonas fit non de la tête, tout comme le Docteur et Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad. Elle prit un peu de temps pour comprendre que Jonas parlait une langue inconnue, et que les Seigneurs du Temps parlaient leur langue à eux. Elle était la seule qui devait discuter en anglais, mais le Capitole, ou le TARDIS, traduisait tout. Et le mot n'était pas traduit, restant dans sa forme originale.

- Docteur, réfléchissez un peu! Vous devez connaître l'anglais, non?

- Un peu... murmura-t-il. Je vois pas où est le problème avec "Queer".

Clara ne chercha pas à expliquer plus en détail les raisons de sa surprise. Elle s'était sûrement résolue à garder le surnom, puisque personne ici n'aurait pu le comprendre. Elle espérait juste que le TARDIS ne se mette pas à traduire le terme au bout d'un moment.

- Et sinon, Queer, le Docteur nous a dit que vous étiez Droméïen... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demanda Jonas.

- Oh, je suis un Droméïen, en effet. Cela veut dire que j'appartiens à la Maison Droméïenne.

- Maison? Comme dans Harry Potter? s'étonnait Clara.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, répondait le Docteur.

- Il y a six maisons sur Gallifrey: les Prydoniens, comme le Docteur

- Vous voyez, Clara, ça c'est les Gryffondor, commentait l'intéressé.

- La classe politique est remplie de Prydoniens. C'est la principale maison. La deuxième plus importante, ce sont les Arcaliens, qui sont souvent de grands scientifiques.

- Les Serpentard! crachait le Docteur. Ou les Serdaigle, selon le point de vue.

- Ensuite, les quatre autres maisons sont moins importantes, politiquement. Il y a les Patrex, grands artistes!

- Aucun talent, oui!

- … les Azuriens, continuait Queer en ignorant les commentaires du Docteur.

- Des écologistes à tire-larigot!

- Les Droméïens, comme moi, sommes les plus pacifistes.

- Des centristes qui ne savent pas où voter! Des Poufsouffle, quoi!

- Et enfin, les Scandiens.

Cette fois, le Docteur ne coupa pas la parole à son "guide", et celui-ci ne tenta même pas d'expliquer qui étaient les Scandiens, ce qui semblait surprendre Jonas et Clara.

- Aucun commentaires sur ces... Scandiens? s'étonna l'ancien résistant.

- No - comment! répondirent ensemble les deux Seigneurs du Temps en détachant les deux mots. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La main couverte de fils se leva lentement, pour atteindre un visage invisible, caché sous un masque noir parsemé de centaines de minuscules câbles. La main attrapa quelques fils, et les revissa sur dans leurs petits orifices. Puis, la personne entendit une voix. Une voix grave, sombre, sourde et déformée.

« Est-ce fait?

- Oui, monsieur Night, répondit la voix masculine et rocailleuse de la personne "encâblée".

L'homme était assis sur un fauteuil lui aussi bourré de fils et de capteurs. Tout son corps semblait être relié à quelque chose d'électronique. Par la force de la pensée, il fit basculer son fauteuil en arrière, lentement, pour avoir une position plus confortable, et continua son échange télépathique.

- Ils sont arrivés à destination, continua-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Parfait. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Oui, mais pas encore.

Un silence remplit son esprit. Monsieur Night ne répondait pas. C'était quelque chose de rare. Celui-ci détestait attendre, et faisait donc rarement attendre les gens.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je ne vais pas encore faire ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

- Vous discutez mes ordres?

- Non, monsieur! En aucun cas. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses.

- Le Docteur et ses compagnons sont entre nos mains. Piégés et séparés, sans même en avoir conscience. Nous devons en profiter.

- Exactement... Vous en profiterez très rapidement. Mais avant, laissez-moi en profiter personnellement.

Il fit basculer son fauteuil en avant, plus rapidement que la dernière fois, toujours par télépathie, et rendit sa demande plus explicite.

- Laissez-moi m'amuser un peu avec eux. »


	2. Partie 2

Le Castellan Ilkor était une personne de forte carrure, à la mâchoire carrée et aux larges épaules. Son visage rectangulaire à peine ridé était strict, tout comme sa coiffure. Sa chevelure noire était coiffée à la perfection, et aucun cheveu n'en dépassait. À chaque instant, il avait cet air fier et dur, qui imposait le respect. Il avait été soldat, il avait été garde de la chancellerie. Il était devenu Castellan par son expérience, lui. En ces temps là, sur Gallifrey, ce poste prenait souvent des tournures bien politiques, et le Castellan, qui dirige la Garde de la Chancellerie, était avant tout des alliés au Haut-Conseil. Mais lui, il était au-delà de tout cela. C'était un vrai garde, qui avait défendu le Capitole et la Citadelle durant des siècles. Du haut de ses 6200 ans et de ses 8 incarnations successives, il était un monument de dévouement et de longévité. Trois fois mort au combat, lors de certaines insurrections ou même attaques, il était devenu le candidat idéal depuis la récente crise politique qui frappait la planète.

Et c'était justement pour cela que le Docteur et ses compagnons venaient brusquement de l'apostropher dans un couloir du Capitole.

« Castellan Ilkor!

- Monseigneur Docteur, qu'y a-t-il donc?

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe" serait une question plus intéressante, remarqua Clara.

- Plus de président? Un Haut-Conseil déchiré? Aucune élections depuis des années?

Le Docteur était presque furieux en disant cela. Parce que la situation était tout bonnement sans précédent dans l'histoire de Gallifrey.

Dans les couloirs du Capitole, Queer avait continué ses explications, parlant des Monts du Soulagement et de la Solitude, des légendes de la planète...etc. Tout cela était extrêmement intéressant pour Clara et pour Jonas, mais le Docteur ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. L'histoire et la géographie, il n'aimait que quand il découvrait. Et là il connaissait déjà tout. Il avait donc forcé son guide à le mettre au courant des dernières histoires politiques de la planète, malgré les refus de Clara et de Jonas, qui souhaitaient continuer sur les légendes.

Et ce que Queer avait révélé au Docteur était fort surprenant.

- Expliquez-moi! criait-il à Ilkor. Queer nous a dit...

- MONSEIGNEUR DOCTEUR! Je vous prierais, à l'avenir, de ne me donner aucun ordre avec ce genre de ton. Vous n'êtes qu'un simple Seigneur du Temps, pour moi, même si certains Cardinaux prydoniens vous ont permis de vous installer dans le Capitole. Je suis le Castellan de Gallifrey! Si vous ne me devez pas une obéissance militaire, vous me devez le respect! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai rien à justifier auprès de vous.

Le Docteur soufflait, prêt à crier de plus belle pour s'imposer, mais Clara attrapa son bras de sa main, et lui souffla:

- Docteur... Ne vous énervez pas, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez où nous sommes. Ne gâchez pas votre retour ici.

- Cette jeune fille a raison, Docteur.

- Bien... Bien entendu. Veuillez m'excusez, Monseigneur Castellan. Je me suis un peu emporté, avoua-t-il. De plus, vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Mais ma curiosité était forte. Queer nous a expliqué que...

- Queer? s'interrogeait le Castellan.

- Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad.

- Oh, oui... Ce cher Droméïen, si serviable. J'espère qu'il vous a aidé.

- Pas beaucoup, mais peu importe, coupa le Docteur. Il nous a parlé de la présidence. Le siège de Seigneur-Président est vacant?

- En effet Monseigneur Docteur, depuis une trentaine d'années. Le dernier président, extrêmement âgé, est mort de vieillesse, et personne n'a souhaité le remplacer. Le Vice-Président a démissionné quelques jours plus tard.

- Et personne n'a été élu?

Le Castellan soupira, non pas par exaspération, mais parce qu'il allait devoir avouer une terrible vérité, bien dure à croire.

- Il y a bien eu des élections, mais... aucun candidat ne s'est présenté. »

**.**

**Le Voir pour le Croire  
><strong>

**Partie 2  
><strong>

**.**

Le Mont Cadon. Cette énorme montagne, d'une sublime beauté, perçait le ciel et les nuages, allait plus haut que n'importe quel bouclier de la planète, et l'on disait parfois que son sommet n'était pas enneigé, car les soleils de Gallifrey étaient si proches qu'ils faisaient fondre la neige.

« En réalité, c'est juste parce qu'il n'y a pas de nuages au-dessus du sommet! criait le Docteur. La neige ne peut donc pas tomber!

Le Seigneur du Temps et ses deux compagnons se trouvaient justement au niveau de la couche nuageuse, en train d'escalader, ou plutôt de monter, en direction du sommet le plus haut de la planète. Le Docteur n'avait pas peur de ce passage, il l'avait déjà connu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses compagnons. Les trois portaient des tenues isolantes, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil et de protection, très utiles pour traverser la couche de nuage qui, à cette altitude, était presque traversée de grêlons. Les trois randonneurs possédaient aussi des tenues isolantes, pour se protéger à la fois de la tempête qui régnait dans la couche ainsi que pour rester au chaud.

Il leur fallut deux minutes pour traverser la couche, et lorsqu'ils émergèrent des nuages, ils furent bien surpris. Il venaient de quitter un enfer de vent, d'eau, de neige et de grêle, où l'on ne voie rien, où on tombe par terre toutes les secondes, pour un endroit plus calme que jamais.

Ils enlevèrent leur tenues isolantes, ainsi que leurs lunettes. Des technologies permettaient à leurs yeux d'être protégés de la lumière éblouissante des deux soleils de Gallifrey. La chaleur régnait à haute altitude, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait. On était assez proches des épaisses couches de l'atmosphère, réchauffées par les étoiles du système.

- Bon, les enfants, regardez un peu! lança le Docteur. Nous sommes à trois heures du sommet du Mont Cadon. Quand on y sera, on pourra sûrement voir le double coucher de soleil. Mais faut se dépêcher!

Clara se secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre de l'oxygène, qui se raréfiait à cette altitude. Jonas faisait de même, et regardait vers l'avant: le Mont Cadon était assez abrupt à ce niveau là, alors qu'il avait été un peu plus plat auparavant. C'était une montagne très étrange...

- Dîtes moi, Docteur... marmonna Clara. Vous nous avez vraiment appelé "les enfants"?

Le Docteur se retourna vers elle, et, comme simple réponse, soupira. Les trois randonneurs rangèrent leurs affaires pendant quelques minutes, et se remirent en route pour le sommet de la montagne.

- Vous voyez, les enfants... Quand j'étais jeune, il y a... oh! un bon bout de temps! Quand j'étais jeune, donc, j'escaladais ce bon vieux roc! Mes premiers exploits sportifs.

- C'est ici que vous avez appris à courir? ironisa Jonas.

- Tss, j'ai appris bien des choses ici...

Le Docteur prit sa respiration, comme pour exhaler le lieu, pour qu'il pénètre en lui, pour que les lointains souvenirs, éloignés de plus d'un millénaire dans sa vie, lui reviennent. Des souvenirs d'enfants. Des souvenirs de légendes, d'histoires, d'amitiés anciennes et oubliées depuis.

- Quand j'étais... un jeune gamin... Je venais parfois ici. Pas au sommet, bien sûr! Mais quelque part, dans la montagne. Je venais avec des amis, dans une grotte. Il y avait là un ermite fort sympathique. Il s'était fait appelé l'Ermite, tout comme je me fais appeler le Docteur.

- Vous connaissez son vrai nom? demanda Jonas.

- Oui... Mais sur cette montagne, c'était l'Ermite. Le vieil homme qui racontait les histoires et légendes de Gallifrey aux enfants, simples Gallifreyens et Seigneurs du Temps, sans aucune distinction.

Le Docteur marchait avec un bâton de randonnée, et il l'enfonçait dans le sol au même rythme que ses phrases. Celles-ci semblaient suivre la marche du Seigneur du Temps.

- Il y avait les Grands Vampires... Des créatures gigantesques, qui vampirisait la vie de planètes toutes entières. On disait qu'il fallait les frapper au cœur avec un boulon en acier pour les vaincre. Et il y avait la plus terrifiante de toutes, celle du Grand-Père Paradoxe.

- Le Grand-Père Paradoxe? s'intéressa Jonas.

- Un homme qui, dans sa jeunesse, est revenue dans le passé pour poignarder son propre grand-père. Il était ainsi devenu à la fois mort et vivant. Meurtrier et victime. Il y a perdu un bras, et plus encore... J'en faisais des cauchemars.

- Je vois... C'était des histoires "didactique", en quelque sorte, non? Pour apprendre les règles du temps et tout ça...

- Exactement, Jonas. Le Temps, avec un grand T, c'était terrifiant. On nous a toujours expliqué que chacun de nos actes avait des conséquences sur l'avenir de l'univers. Voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace, c'est quelque chose de dangereux, toujours.

- Pleins de risques... renchérit Clara.

- Tout est risqué. Vivre, c'est risquer de mourir, non?

- Je crois qu'on ne voit pas la vie de la même façon, Docteur... soupirait Jonas. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'appeler "Queer"? grognait Jonas.

- Mais parce qu'en anglais çà... Rahh! Vous êtes énervants!

Le Docteur et ses compagnons humains étaient dans une "rue" de la Citadelle. Le sol était recouvert d'un métal qui semblait orange sous la lumière du soleil. Autour d'eux, les énormes tours d'habitations de la capitale se dressaient, fières, comme des flèches prêtes à percer le ciel. À l'autre bout de la rue, on apercevait un bout du dôme de verre du Capitole.

Ils se rendaient chez un Seigneur du Temps avec qui ils avaient discutés dans la rue, quelques heures auparavant, et qui les avait invité à dîner chez lui. Un certain Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad, de la Maison des Azuriens, qui vivait ici depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Ce jeune seigneur du temps avait un visage lisse, arrondi, jeune, mais ses longs cheveux étaient blancs, parsemés de quelques mèches noires. Il était pourvu de deux yeux bruns qui rayonnaient de vie, et un nez asses imposant, ce qui ne l'enlaidissait pas pour autant, lui donnant plutôt un air rassurant, amical, serviable, qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Car en effet, il était serviable, altruiste comme on ne l'était plus trop. Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad s'ennuyait fermement dans son appartement, et l'arrivée d'étrangers sur Gallifrey avait été pour lui l'occasion parfaite de passer le temps et de servir les gens.

Ainsi, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, et les avait invités tout les trois à venir manger chez lui pour le soir, pour échanger sur l'univers, les voyages...etc. Le Docteur avait accepté, et alors que les deux soleils de Gallifrey commençaient à se coucher, il se rendait chez Queerdshyraknalhonyercharayarvesad avec ses deux compagnons. Et le nom imprononçable de leur hôte semblait être sujet à discussions.

- Bon, peut importe ta langue, tranchait Jonas. Ici, quand tu dis "Queer", on comprend "Queer", et pas autre chose.

- Mais moi j'aurais l'impression que vous l'insultez!

- Mais bon sang, tu sais qu'on ne veut pas l'insulter! répliquait Jonas. Tu n'es pas la seule au monde, tu sais.

- Sauf que moi...

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque! coupa le Docteur.

Les deux humains, qui marchaient derrière lui, et qui se regardaient l'un l'autre, se retournèrent brusquement vers le Seigneur du Temps, et comme il s'était arrêté, le dépassèrent. Il avait fait ça pour pouvoir marcher derrière eux, de façon à mieux les surveiller.

- Arrêtez de vous crier dessus comme ça... On dirait des enfants. Ou pire...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour accentuer le "pire", ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la curiosité et la légère inquiétude dans le regard des deux humains. Le Docteur continua de marcher avec eux pendant une dizaine de secondes en silence, attendant que l'un de ses compagnons ne lui demande de continuer. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne semblait se décider, il termina la phrase de lui-même, comme pour asséner son sarcasme avec une totale indépendance:

- … un couple.

Les visages des deux humains se remplirent de surprise, et leurs yeux écarquillés renvoyait un regard tantôt choqué, tantôt irrité, au Docteur.

- Un couple? Nous deux? Vous nous voyez, Docteur? Vous vous fichez de nous! s'indigna Jonas.

- Comment ça, "vous nous voyez"? s'exclama Clara. Tu insinue quelque chose sur moi, là?

- Euh... hésita le jeune homme. Ben, écoute, sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu n'es pas vraiment la fille idéale.

Le visage de la terrienne s'empourpra en quelques secondes. En voyant ce spectacle, le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ce qu'il pensait. Et comme pour confirmer cette tardive prise de conscience, Clara le gifla violemment de sa main droite.

- Il n'a pas entièrement tort, commentait le Docteur en ignorant la claque que venait de recevoir le Qatrosien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, vous? aboya Clara.

- C'est vrai, quand on y pense... Je vous signale que pour Noël, vous aviez inventé un petit-copain pour vos parents, et j'ai du jouer ce rôle... Vous n'avez pas réussi à en séduire un avant, ça montre bien vos capacité de séduction.

Clara avait une forte envie de donner un coup de pied dans les jambes du Docteur... Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs que le Docteur était venu sans vêtement chez elle... Apparaissant nu devant sa famille. En se souvenant de ces évènements, l'envie de frapper les jambes du Docteur devenait de plus en plus forte. Mais comme elle avait un certain respect pour le Seigneur du Temps, et qu'elle avait un peu peur de la réaction d'un douzième Docteur qui semblait désormais fort susceptible, elle décida plutôt de mettre une seconde gifle à Jonas.

- AÏE! Purée, j'ai rien dit cette fois! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Tu riais! répliqua Clara avec colère.

- Je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas rire aux commentaires du Docteur.

- PARDON? Je ne suis pas drôle? Mais commentaires sont nuls, c'est ça? Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dîtes? Faîtes attention à vos paroles! Jonas! Écoutez bien! Méditez vos péchés! Je peux être très violent! débitait le Docteur à toute vitesse.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait pointé son index gauche de façon menaçante, et son visage l'était aussi... Puis après quelques secondes, il regarda son doigt avec un regard interloqué, et le baissa précipitamment pour reprendre une posture "normale".

- On disait quoi, déjà?

- LE COUPLE! s'égosilla Clara. D'ailleurs, Jonas, tu disais quoi sur moi?

- Euh... non, rien, bégayait le jeune homme.

- T'aurais pas dit que notre couple était impossible?

- Clara, vous êtes en train de confirmer mes sarcasmes, jubilait le Docteur.

- Écoute, Clara, ce que je veux dire c'est que... t'es pas vraiment mon genre, quoi.

- Ah bon? Et c'est quoi ton genre, hein? Plus masculin, comme pour Peter? lança-t-elle

Jonas tenta de répliquer mais s'arrêta lui-même dans sa lancée. Son visage se figea. Là où Clara était rouge, il était blanc. Là où elle s'empourprait, il pâlissait. Ses pupilles se dilataient, ses paupières s'ouvraient en grand. Il expirait avec lenteur et difficulté. Il se souvenait... Le bar, Peter, la drague, la gêne... La vitre, la porte qui s'ouvrait, le sauvetage, le tir... le héros... La mort.

En voyant ceci, Clara comprit qu'elle avait ravivé des souvenirs tristes dans l'esprit de Jonas. Des moments difficiles. Elle-même elle se souvenait, et le le comprenait. Son propre visage perdait des couleurs, et son regard s'était immobilisé lorsqu'elle eut totalement compris ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle s'approcha alors de Jonas, et eut le courage de lui prendre les mains dans les siennes, alors qu'il regardait le sol, et qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui.

- Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas...

- C'est gentil de vous excuser, Clara... coupa le Docteur. Mais mieux vaut que l'on se taise tous. Allons chez ce cher "Queer" en silence, si l'on veut arriver tous les trois en un seul morceau.

Et alors que Clara allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le Docteur la sépara de Jonas avec ses mains et passa entre les deux humains pour diriger la marche.

- Ne discutez pas, Clara. Et nous l'appellerons Queer, ce Seigneur du Temps, que ça vous plaise ou non, acheva le Docteur. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur, Queer, Clara et Jonas se trouvaient dans un salon attenant à la chambre du voyageur temporel. La pièce était assez spacieuse, presque plus grande à l'intérieur, et était occupée par trois grands canapés rouges, placés autour d'une télévision holographique incrustée dans le sol (le projecteur faisait donc apparaître l'hologramme dans les airs).

Jonas et Queer était assis sur un des canapés, et Clara se reposait, couchée sur le ventre sur un autre, tandis que le Docteur tournait autour du projecteur holographique en réfléchissant.

« Docteur, arrêtez de cogiter, vous me faîtes mal à la tête! se lamentait la terrienne.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris ce qui se passe ici!

- Écoutez, Docteur, personne n'y comprend grand chose, soupira Queer.

La crise politique qui frappait les Seigneurs du Temps était sans précédent, et le Docteur voulait absolument comprendre pourquoi la place de Seigneur-Président était vacante. Il y avait quelque chose d'absurde dans la situation, mais elle était bien réelle, alors il fallait tenter de la comprendre.

- Queer, peut-être que ça a un rapport avec les attributs de la présidence! Ils auraient peur des objets présidentiels!

- En quoi voulez-vous qu'ils aient peur, Docteur?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce que vous dîtes ne tient pas la route.

- Vous avez raison... Et je déteste dire ça en plus.

Il continuait à marcher, alors que Jonas prenaient une télécommande et allumait l'holo-projecteur. Celui-ci s'était allumé sur un téléfilm pour enfant relatant les aventures trépidantes d'une souris de Gallifrey, un _Rovie_, pour être exact. Ces petites souris étaient peu intelligentes, vivaient très longtemps, mais leur mémoire n'était que de cinquante secondes... Ainsi, le téléfilm se répétait et se répétait, le personnage principal oubliant ce pourquoi il était là où il était, devant se le faire rappeler à chaque minute par un autre animal que Jonas ne connaissait pas, et que Clara comparaissait à un Koala... à six jambes.

- Hé! Ils repassent Jonie le Rovie et la montagne de feu! remarqua Queer avec bonheur. Un classique des dessins-animés de Gallifrey. Même si le téléfilm n'a pas eu le meilleur des succès.

- C'est un dessin-animé pour Seigneur du Temps? hésita Clara.

- Oui, un des meilleurs!

- En réalité, le truc n'a vraiment décollé qu'à partir de la saison 27... précisa le Docteur.

- C'est faux! Ils ont pris du temps pour le diffuser dans votre région, Docteur, c'est tout. Mais dans la Citadelle, Jonie le Rovie était déjà un héros!

- Mouais... Eh! Uker le Bourdeur était déjà là lors du téléfilm?

- Qui ça? demanda Jonas.

- Uker le Bourdeur, répétèrent ensemble les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

- C'est le koala? interrogea Clara en pointant l'hologramme.

- Oui, répondit le Docteur. Un bourdeur. Je me souviens, j'adorais ce personnage. J'avais même acheté un bourdeur à la Citadelle et je l'avais caché sous mon lit à l'Académie.

- Il est devenu quoi? s'intéressa la terrienne.

- Il était resté caché pendant un bon bout de temps, mais un jour, il s'est mis à pousser des cris de séduction... Les surveillants me l'ont enlevé, répondit tristement le Docteur.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après les explications du Docteur, silence comblé uniquement par la petite voix nasillarde du Bourdeur Uker, qui rappelait à Jonie la raison de sa présence dans le cratère de la montagne de feu.

- C'est la première fois que je suis triste pour un koala que je n'ai jamais connu... remarqua Clara.

- Un Bourdeur! Un Bourdeur, Clara!

- Dîtes, comment vous faisiez pour supporter un truc où l'intrigue est réexpliquée toutes les 10 secondes?

- 50 secondes! rectifièrent ensemble les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

- Quand on vit sur Gallifrey, on a une patience à toute épreuve, continua le Docteur.

- Dîtes... C'est moi où on est en train de parler d'un dessin animé? remarqua judicieusement Clara.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle. Jonas la regardait avec un air d'espoir et de gratitude, heureux comme il était de pouvoir couper court à une conversation qui l'intéressait peu, alors que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient un regard bien plus sévère, celui des fans que personne ne comprend.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, bon sang... maugréait Jonas en éteignant l'hologramme.

- On est ici parce que l'on cherche à comprendre pourquoi personne ne veut la place de Seigneur-Président, parce que l'on a appris qu'il y avait une crise politique, parce que l'on a discuté avec Queer, parce que l'on a dormi au Capitole, parce que l'on est arrivé ici, parce que mon TARDIS a été rappelé, parce que... débitait le Docteur. Parce que...

Le Docteur s'était stoppé en pleine course. Son regard se transformait lentement, passant de l'air "énervé de tout expliquer" à l'air "mais c'est bien sûr!". Clara se mit aussi à réfléchir, puis son visage fut empli d'un sourire de bonheur total, provoqué par ce qu'elle avait découvert.

- Parce qu'il y a eu un dysfonctionnement dans des ordinateurs sur Gallifrey, qui ont rappelé le TARDIS! continua Clara.

- Clara... Vous pensez à ce que je pense? demanda le Docteur.

- Et bien... Disons que ça dépend de ce à quoi vous pensez.

- Mais à quoi pensez-vous, alors?

- À ce que vous pensez... Du moins je pense...

Le Docteur lança un soupir, et se tourna en direction de Queer, qui tentait de reprendre la télécommande à Jonas, qui la tendait le plus loin possible du Seigneur du Temps, pour l'empêcher de rallumer.

- QUEER!

- Oui? s'exclama le Gallifreyen en se redressant sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué l'effondrement de votre immeuble, déjà? Ce qui causé votre régénération?

- Euh... Et bien, un TARDIS en vol d'essai a eu un problème...

- Et il s'est téléporté dans le temps pour venir s'écraser sur votre immeuble. Parce qu'il y a eu un problème! Dans un TARDIS, pas sur un ordinateur. Mais ça reste un dysfonctionnement.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? interrogea Queer.

- Un TARDIS n'a pas le droit de voyager dans l'avenir de Gallifrey, ni dans son passé. Ils doivent synchroniser leur ligne temporelle avec celle de la planète, pour que la civilisation du temps ne découvre pas son avenir, et qu'elle ne change pas son passé. C'est la Troisième Loi du Temps!

- Et alors? soupira Jonas. En quoi ça nous avance?

- Réfléchissez Jonas... Un TARDIS qui a un dysfonctionnement peut briser la Troisième Loi. Il peut arriver dans l'avenir de Gallifrey.

- Et si on réussit à le récupérer dans le passé... continua Queer.

- On peut découvrir le futur de la planète, acheva Clara.

Le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris où voulait en venir le Docteur. Il attendit que quelqu'un lui épargne la phrase de conclusion, qui explique tout, mais comme personne ne semblait prêt à le faire, il prit la peine de s'en occuper.

- Le Haut-Conseil serait alors mis au courant... Et si le futur annonce la mort du Seigneur-Président, ou pire encore... Si le futur fait du Président un traître, un meurtrier, un homme qui doit faire un choix horrible pour la planète... Alors personne ne voudrait prendre sa place. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur et ses deux compagnons avaient assisté au magnifique coucher de soleil. Les deux étoiles de Gallifrey se levaient avec quelques heures de différences, et la principale arrivait de l'est, comme sur Terre, alors que la deuxième étoile se levait au sud. Mais les deux se couchaient au même endroit, et presque au même moment. Les yeux tournés vers l'ouest, les voyageurs temporels avaient admiré le spectacle des deux étoiles qui se rejoignaient pour disparaître dans l'horizon, lançant des mélanges de couleurs partout sur la planète. Parfois, ces soleils se confondaient totalement, et on assistait ainsi à une éclipse d'étoiles, spectacle presque unique dans l'univers. Cette fois, il n'y en avait pas eu. Elles étaient bien moins communes que les éclipses classiques, et on racontait aux enfants qu'elles étaient si rares que certains Seigneurs du Temps n'en avaient jamais vu durant leur vie de plusieurs millénaires.

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps, lorsque le Docteur et ses compagnons traversèrent la couche nuageuse dans l'autre sens, pour rentrer. Cette fois-ci, elle était moins épaisse.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient descendu une petite partie de la montagne, et c'est alors que Clara remarqua quelque chose en regardant le ciel, et les nuages qui, à cet endroit, étaient très nombreux.

« Docteur... Cette lueur orange, c'est normal? demandait-elle en pointant du doigt un nuage qui semblait être traversé par une lumière orangée de plus en plus forte.

- Laissez-moi voir...

Et alors que le Docteur s'était retourné pour regarder, la lumière orangée était déjà devenue extrêmement vive, et une boule de flammes et de roches perça le nuage pour venir s'écraser avec force, quelques secondes plus tard, sur le sol rougeâtre de la planète, projetant des tonnes de terre tout autour.

- QUOI? s'exclamèrent ensemble les trois randonneurs. »

Et pour seule réponse, ils assistèrent à la chute d'autres météorites, qui brisaient la couche calme et mince des nuages pour venir s'écraser sur une ville situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de la montagne, brisant les immeubles et pulvérisant les vies dans des flots de flammes...

L'enfer s'abattait sur Gallifrey.


	3. Partie 3

Les pierres s'abattaient comme des poignards fous sur Olima, grande ville située à proximité du Mont Cadon. La ville vivait l'enfer. Les projectiles enflammés frappaient le, soulevant des tonnes de métal, de terre et de pierre, projetant des centaines de débris aux alentours, qui frappaient les bâtiments et écrasaient les habitants. D'autres météores brisaient les tours, dont les logements et les couloirs s'emplissaient alors de flots de flammes qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Les immeubles s'écroulaient, s'abattaient sur le reste de la ville, entraînant dans leur chute d'autres bâtiments. Les Gallifreyens mourraient par centaines, certains Seigneurs du Temps réussissaient l'impossible et se régénéraient, mais les torrents enflammés les happaient dans les rues et dans les ruines, mettant brusquement fin aux premières secondes de leurs nouvelles vies.

La tempête de feu et de pierre se déchaînait partout sur la planète. La civilisation ultime du Temps et de l'Espace faisait face à la colère de la nature. Parfois, même, au milieu de l'enfer, on entendait des voix d'hommes et de femmes, qui criaient « Gallifrey s'effondre! » en assistant avec effroi à l'enfer, à la mort et à la désolation.

Certains tentaient de fuir. Les tempêtes de terres et de roches soulevées par les impacts les étouffaient, les lapidaient, les déchiquetaient. Les femmes se couchaient sur leurs enfants, qui pleuraient et criaient leur peur à pleins poumons. Leurs mères, parfois leurs pères, les protégeaient de leurs corps et de leur vie. En vain. Les flammes et la mort ne connaissaient de barrages. Les familles entières mourraient dans la peur, pulvérisées, réduites en cendres.

Tel était le spectacle auquel le Docteur et ses deux compagnons assistaient depuis leur promontoire. Le visage de Jonas était plein d'horreur, de terreur et d'effroi. Celui de Clara était désolé, et une larme coulait sur ses joues... Et celui du Docteur était figé dans une incompréhension totale.

Gallifrey s'effondrait avant l'heure.

**.**

**Le Voir pour le Croire  
><strong>

**Partie 3  
><strong>

**.**

Queer n'était pas chez lui. Il était, disait-on dans le voisinage, tombé malade. Ses trois invités se résolurent donc à manger dans un restaurant de la Citadelle, avant de rentrer dans leur appartement pour se coucher.

La "chambre" commune, qui se trouvait en réalité être la pièce principale du petit appartement qu'on leur avait prêté, possédait trois lits simples : deux se trouvaient presque côte à côte, perpendiculaires à un mur, seulement séparés par une table de nuit, tandis que le troisième se trouvait apposé parallèlement au mur opposé. Le Docteur ayant insisté pour dormir dans celui-ci, les humain se voyaient obligés de passer la nuit presque l'un à coté de l'autre. Et Jonas ne semblait pas encore s'être remis de ce que lui avait dit Clara dans la rue. Il était couché sur le flanc droit, tournant le dos à la jeune fille. La lumière de la lune Pasithi Gallifreya éclairait la pièce d'une lumière pâle et blanchâtre, qui accentuait l'atmosphère nocturne.

« Jonas... Est-ce que ça va ? murmurait la terrienne.

Le garçon ne répondait pas. Il restait sur son coté, sans regarder Clara. Sa respiration soulevait légèrement ses côtes. On l'entendait presque déglutir... ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille.

- Jonas, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Je... Je s... tentait de répondre le Qatrosien.

C'est en entendant cela que Clara commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Jonas avait déjà vu la mort, il avait sûrement déjà tué des gens durant sa vie, sur sa planète, lorsqu'il combattait avec la Résistance. Le simple souvenir de quelqu'un qui était mort pour lui sauver la vie ne pouvait pas l'atteindre aussi longtemps. Elle était sûre que Jonas était bien plus endurant que cela au niveau émotionnel... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair. Elle décida donc de se lever, pour aller vers le lit de Jonas, et en s'approchant, elle vit le jeune homme se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Et alors elle porta sa main à sa bouche, tant elle était surprise.

Le jeune Qatrosien était en effet couvert de sueur, et sa peau semblait rouge et irritée à bien des endroits. Il serrait les dents et les poings, et ses paupières "fripées" montrait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sa respiration était de plus en plus forte, et il semblait gémir.

- JONAS! Bon sang, Docteur, venez voir!

Mais le Docteur ne répondait pas non plus, et un bref coup d'œil sur son lit permit à Clara de comprendre qu'il était dans un état fort proche de celui de Jonas. Il gémissait lui aussi, souffrait et suait. À coté de Clara, Jonas commençait à crier. Il criait quelque chose sous la douleur. Clara se pencha précipitamment vers lui, et tenta de lui parler.

- Jonas! Jonas! Tu m'entends?

- Je... Ou... oui... Ahhh!

Un cri de douleur avait achevé sa phrase. Clara était totalement affolée, et elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle devait tenter de rassurer le jeune homme.

- Jonas, ça va aller! Accroche-toi...

- J'ai... mal...

- Oui, ça, j'avais cru comprendre.

- Le... Docteur... il... aider...

- Je crois qu'il va pas mieux que toi...

- Claraaaaaa! cria le Seigneur du Temps derrière elle.

La fin de sa phrase avait été "coupée" par un cri de douleur. Clara se retourna et se précipita vers le Docteur, qui était, semblait-il, bien plus mal en point que Jonas.

- C'est... maladie... murmurait-il

- Il y a un remède, donc... conclut Clara.

- Non...

- Quoi!?

- Épidémie... Queer nous a... sûrement... transmis le virus...

- Dîtes-moi que c'est pas mortel, Docteur... Dîtes-le moi!

Le Docteur soupira bruyamment, et porta sa main à la joue de Clara... Ce geste aurait pu constituer une réponse à lui seul, mais il préférait expliciter.

- Je suis... désolé... Même moi je... je ne peux pas... y surv... »

Et il regardait sa Fille Impossible avec des yeux tristes... Elle avait elle aussi contractée le virus, puisqu'elle était restée avec le Seigneur du Temps et Jonas... Elle allait donc subir les premiers symptômes assez rapidement... Ils étaient tout trois condamnés.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Les membres du Haut-Conseil sont les seuls à être au courant !

- Faux, Docteur. Si un TARDIS endommagé a vu le futur, il y a eu des techniciens qui l'ont étudié et...

- Ceux-là ne diront rien.

- Pas plus que les membres du Haut-Conseil! Les cardinaux n'ont aucune raison de répondre à nos questions.

Le Docteur et Queer "discutaient" dans le salon de la "suite" du Docteur dans le Capitole, tandis que Clara et Jonas regardaient d'anciens épisodes de Jonie le Rovie que Queer avait trouvé sur ce qui semblait être l'internet de Gallifrey, et ils les trouvaient meilleurs que le téléfilm. Les discussions entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps étaient d'ailleurs très dérangeantes pour eux, mais heureusement, l'intrigue était souvent réexpliquée.

- De toute façon, Docteur, à quoi ça sert? soupirait Clara.

- De quoi vous parlez?

- Écoutez, vous nous dérangez pendant qu'on regarde ce dessin animé qui est, je l'avoue, plutôt sympa... Et pour dire quoi? Que vous voulez découvrir quelles menaces pèsent sur le futur de cette planète?

- Oui...

Clara poussa un autre soupir, et enfonça son dos dans la matière moulante du canapé rouge sur lequel elle était assise. Elle croisait les bras, comme pour bouder dans son coin.

- Venez-voir, lança-t-elle. Je dois vous parler...

Le Docteur se rapprocha et finit par s'asseoir à coté de la terrienne. Celle-ci se pencha alors à son oreille, et lui chuchota:

- Vous avez pas oublié que n'importe quelle action que l'on ferait ici pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, n'est-ce pas?

- Heu... Si, un petit peu.

Clara soupira encore une fois, tant elle était déçue par le comportement du Seigneur du Temps. Il imposait des règles que lui-même ne suivait même pas. Et la règle qu'il avait bien définie à ses compagnons en arrivant, c'était LA règle qu'il fallait suivre.

Le Docteur prit le temps de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, et finit par se relever, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre:

- Jonas, éteignez ça. Nous partons.

- Mais l'épisode n'est pas term... QUOI?

- Que dîtes-vous, Docteur? s'écria Queer.

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Notre présence ici n'est pas nécessaire, et il est bien possible qu'elle soit même dangereuse pour cette planète. Il est temps de reprendre nos voyages et de finir les JO!

- Docteur, voyons, vous ne pouv... commença Queer »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la pièce régnait une ambiance verdâtre et sombre, qui illuminait à peine le corps dont la combinaison était couverte de câbles. L'homme à la voix rocailleuse était toujours sur son siège tout aussi branché que le reste, et un masque recouvrait toujours son visage, un masque dans lequel venaient se brancher de nombreux fils.

Tout ces fils disparaissaient sous le sol et dans les murs. Parfois ils étaient branchés à des prises de différentes tailles. L'homme, qui était totalement absorbé par son activité, ne put apercevoir ni même sentir la présence d'une silhouette dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un s'était approché d'un pan de mur rempli de branchements de câbles assez fins. Une silhouette uniforme, discrète... Une ombre. Une ombre dont la main, gantée, arracha doucement un fil, et le brancha à un petit appareil rectangulaire, qu'elle posa au sol. Un fil relié au masque de l'homme assis sur son fauteuil. L'ombre disparut, et sur la boite rectangulaire, un petit écran indiquait:

- 0:04

- 0:03

- 0:02

- 0:01

0:00

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur, Clara et Jonas avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Face à eux, Queer venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu de phrase pour se mettre à chanter une chanson des années 1930, avec une voix de femme parfaitement imitée... Une chanson parlant d'un méchant ange et du diable.

« DE QUOI? s'exclamait Jonas.

- Il fait même la musique qui va avec? s'égosillait presque Clara. »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus se questionner. Le Docteur était déjà sorti de la pièce, et ses compagnons le suivirent de façon presque automatique, laissant le Seigneur du Temps chanter.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La pièce principale du Quartier Général des forces armées de Gallifrey était baignée dans le son de la chanson des années 1930, mais tout le monde semblait l'ignorer. Tout le monde sauf le Docteur. Il avait été téléporté du Mont Cadon par les Seigneurs du Temps et avait atterri dans le Capitole, tout près de la pièce principale du QG. Une grande table holographique remplissait la majorité de l'espace. Le voyageur temporel reconnaissait la salle sans problème. Il l'avait déjà vue... douze fois.

Sur le Capitole, il faisait déjà jour: en effet, le Mont Cadon et la Citadelle était assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais les astéroïdes frappaient toute la surface de la planète. La pièce était en ébullition, et des dizaines de Seigneurs du Temps tournaient autour de la table, sans se soucier de la musique qui emplissait la salle, et criaient des tas d'ordres et de constatations.

« Dix astéroïdes sur le sud du continent! criait l'un

- Arcadia est touchée! s'exclamait un autre.

- Avertissez les entrepôts de TARDIS! Les astéroïdes pourraient faire d'énormes dégâts!

- Alerte! Une nouvelle vague d'astéroïde a été éjectée de la ceinture! Impacts prévus dans six minutes!

Le Docteur se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, et attrapa au hasard un officier, qui semblait être un général ou un colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? criait-il presque

- Qu... Qui êtes... commença l'officier.

- Le Docteur! Et je suis là, donc répondez-moi!

- La ceinture! Les anneaux autour de Gallifrey! Quelque chose les repousse vers nous!

- ALERTE! hurlait un autre. Un météore de trois kilomètres de large fonce en direction de la Citadelle! Il heurtera le Mont de la Solitude dans cinq minutes!

- Les systèmes de défenses? s'exclama un autre.

- Toujours inopérationnels! La planète toute entière a été victime de sabotage!

- La barrière de transduction est totalement morte! Impossible de réactiver le...

Les phrases se joignaient, se heurtaient, s'emmêlaient tellement que même le Docteur avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Parce qu'au-dessus de cela, il y avait cette musique.

- La musique! Coupez la musique, bon sang! criait-il.

- Quelle musique? Il n'y a pas de musique.

- Docteur, il a raison, il n'y a pas de musique, ajouta Clara, qui s'était glissée derrière le Seigneur du Temps. »

Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux en grands, et se précipita hors de la pièce, suivi de près par ses Compagnons, qui ne voulaient pas le perdre.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le corps assommé d'un garde de la Chancellerie gisait sur le sol d'un couloir du Capitole. Le Docteur lui avait volé son pistolet stazer, une arme puissante, capable d'empêcher la régénération des Seigneurs du Temps, et donc de les tuer. Tout ça sous le regard ébahi de ses deux compagnons, qui venaient de le voir frapper en plein visage un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, et qui ne semblait faire que patrouiller dans les couloirs du dôme de verre.

« Pourquoi vous avez... commença Jonas

- Illusions! Pures illusions! Très réussies, certes. Mais illusions!

Il marchait à grands pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers une porte située au fond du corridor, et levait son arme à sa gauche. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sur un autre garde, qui fut frappé d'une lumière blanche avant d'avoir pu franchir le seuil. Le Docteur avait tiré avec son stazer, tuant ainsi le Seigneur du Temps.

- DOCTEUR! s'exclama Clara. Vous allez pas bien? Vous l'avez tué!

- Non, parce qu'il n'a jamais existé, répondit le Docteur en ramassant le stazer de sa victime, et en refermant la porte. Bon, on va tenter par une autre sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "il n'a jamais existé"? demanda Jonas.

- Qu'il n'était pas réel. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tout est une illusion, ici. Nous vivons dans une illusion totale depuis notre arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

- Clara, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter!

En disant cela, il commençait à inspecter le mur avec son tournevis sonique. Mais tout était protégé.

- Forcément... Une illusion bien réussie. Très bien réussie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

- Jonas, taisez-vous! Votre question est aussi stupide qu'elle est intelligente! Mais peu importe.

Le Docteur prit le temps de respirer, puis décida de répondre.

- Nous sommes dans une illusion. Un monde où tout est illusion. Comment ça se fait, je ne sais pas! Comment on peut croire à tout, je n'en sais rien! Et croyez bien que ça m'énerve au plus haut point! Mais je sais que tout ce qu'il y a ici, autour de moi, n'existe pas réellement. Tout comme les gens. Queer n'était qu'une illusion. Et l'illusion a eu un "bug".

- Tout? s'étonnait Jonas. Rien n'est réel?

- Tout. Même...

Et alors, le visage du Docteur s'assombrit. Un doute énorme venait l'habiter. Il regardait ses compagnons avec un air des plus suspicieux. Et alors, il pointa ses armes vers eux.

- Même vous. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Une musique étrange arrivait dans les oreilles des malades... Les trois voyageurs temporels étaient sur leur lit. Et il souffraient. Des plaques rouges leur recouvraient le corps, ils suaient à n'en plus finir, et lâchaient des cris et des gémissements... Leurs respirations étaient fortes et irrégulières.

Parfois ils appelaient des gens. La musique ne couvrait pas leur cris. Et on entendait le Docteur appeler d'inconnus personnages, comme Sarah, Nyssan, Amelia, Turlough, Ace ou encore Jamie.

Clara, elle, semblait plutôt s'inquiéter pour sa famille. Ou vouloir sa famille. Des ''grand-mère!", des "maman!" sortaient de sa bouche comme des râles impuissants.

Jonas, quant à lui, ne lançait aucun nom connu ou presque. Il semblait, dans la souffrance, avoir besoin d'un Sacha, d'une Klinia... D'un Peter. Et ces cris s'échappaient sans se rencontrer. Ils heurtaient le mur horrible de l'absence. Absence de proches, absence de soutien. Absence d'oreille qui écoutent. Le sang battait dans les tempes des souffrants. Un sang qui frappait leur tête, des battements qui frappaient leur tympans. Le Docteur en souffrait plus que les autres. Parce qu'il entendait quatre battements, quatre terribles battements. Les battements sans fin de ses cœurs. Des souvenirs horribles qui remontaient et qui ne s'arrêteraient qu'avec la mort. La fin pure et simple de sa longue vie. La treizième, et la dernière.

Jonas, lui, ignorait presque son cœur. Dans son esprit, il était ailleurs... Son village lui revenait. Ses amis, sa famille. Des souvenirs durs. Sa vie semblait repasser sous ses yeux fermés. Une vie horrible, quant il y repensait. Combattre pour la liberté et tuer des gens. Et lorsque cette liberté tant promise, tant défendue, arrive... La souffrance terrifiante de la torture, et celle de l'enfermement. Le traître. C'était ce qu'il était devenu pour tout le monde après la révolution. Combattant contre la dictature, ayant "trahi" la rébellion. La torture avait laissé ses traces.

C'était le Docteur qui l'avait sauvé de la prison, qui lui avait offert cet exil temporel, cette vie de voyage, de découvertes, de risques parfois. Une vie qui s'achevait aujourd'hui, sur la planète la plus belle de l'univers. Il était meilleur qu'il s'agisse de cette vie de voyage. Oui, cette vie là serait sa dernière. Et même si mourir si jeune était loin de lui plaire, il s'était résolu. On accepte mieux la mort lorsqu'on meurt bien. Peter Lird était mort en héros. Lui, il devait mourir maintenant, en voyageur impressionné et curieux de tout, plutôt qu'en "traître" et prisonnier. Mourir libre. Cela restait pourtant la mort. Mais dans son esprit, elle était moins honnie qu'elle ne l'aurait été dans la vie qu'il aurait du vivre. Moins terrible.

Et elle approchait, alors que la musique de l'ange qui tentait le diable résonnait dans ses oreilles, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Les voyageurs temporels avaient couru jusqu'à une terrasse de l'immeuble dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Devant eux, à travers le dôme de verre, ils voyaient les trainées de flammes qui tombaient du ciel. Et loin, en haut, une boule de feu encore petite mais qui s'approchait à une vitesse folle. Le projectile qui allait mettre fin à Gallifrey. Celui qui allait frapper le Mont de la Solitude, pulvérisant sous le choc la quasi-totalité du relief, et dont l'onde de choc briserait toute la Citadelle. Et il approchait. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute. Le Docteur restait sans rien faire sur le balcon, avec ses compagnons. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir. Ils ne pouvaient sauver personne. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir. En faisait ce constat, celui d'une mort imminente, Clara se mit à pleurer... Quelques larmes discrètes et silencieuses. Jonas, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il était paralysé par la peur. Et le Docteur fermait les yeux. Ils ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Écoutez, Docteur, vous vous trompez! criait Clara.

- Si on était des illusions, vous l'auriez compris plus tôt! renchérit Jonas.

- Bien réalisées pour des illusions. Très bien même. Mais vous n'existez pas!

- Docteur!

Le coup de stazer atteignit Jonas en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à terre en criant de douleur, sous les yeux horrifiés de Clara, qui voyait le ventre brûlé du Qatrosien, et qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

- Docteur... Vous l'avez tué! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU...

- TAISEZ-VOUS! Il n'existe pas! Et vous non plus! Tout ça, c'est dans ma tête!

En criant cela, il avait attrapé sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il eut souffert d'une forte migraine. Il fermait les yeux et secouait la tête... Puis il les rouvrit. Et le regard de Clara croisa un regard de colère et de haine. Celui d'un Docteur en colère. Un regard qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Vous êtes une illusion. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer! Vous allez me rendre fou!

- Docteur, arrêtez votre... »

Le Docteur tira une seconde fois. L'arme frappa Clara dans l'abdomen. Celle-ci ne cria même pas. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise, ferma les yeux sous la douleur, et s'effondra au sol.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Et devant elle, le Docteur admirait avec horreur son œuvre, comprenant qu'il avait devant lui les cadavres de ses deux compagnons. Et le Docteur se mourrait, avec les deux humains, sur leurs lits... Le virus avait atteint le cœur. Les secondes étaient comptées... Et l'astéroïde arriva sur Gallifrey. Le Mont de la Solitude explosa sous la force de l'impact, et l'onde de choc brisa tout les immeubles de la Citadelle, ainsi que le dôme du Capitole, qui commençait à s'écrouler dans le puits situé en-dessous de lui, alors que des millions de tonnes de terre et de roche se précipitaient vers le Docteur et ses compagnons...


	4. Partie 4

« _Niez tout._

La voix du Docteur avait remplacé la musique des années 1930. Elle emplissait les oreilles, le cerveau de ses deux compagnons.

- _C'est le Docteur qui vous parle. Le seul, le vrai. Celui que vous avez vu n'est qu'une illusion._

Clara souffrait. Jonas souffrait. Le Docteur pensait.

- _Docteur? Vous... Je... meurs..._

- _Je pense que ça l'amuse de nous tuer tous en même temps. Surtout ne parlez pas. Pensez. Pensez pour me parler, Jonas, comme vient de le faire Clara. C'est un lien télépathique._

- _Qui... est amusé? demandait le garçon._

- _Celui qui a crée ces illusions. Tout est faux autour de vous. Même la mort. Alors niez. Niez tout._

L'odeur de chair brûlée atteignait les narines de Clara. Le coup de Stazer. Elle essaya de le faire comprendre au Docteur. Jonas, lui, se sentait cuire à petit feu par la maladie.

- _Niez vos blessures, niez vos malheurs, niez les menaces et niez la mort. Niez ce qu'il y a autour de vous. Niez ceux qui sont avec vous. Il n'y a que nous trois, et nous ne sommes ensemble que par les pensées._

_- Comment? Comment c'est possible?_

_- Il ne reste plus que quelques secondes! Niez tout, ou vous mourrez vraiment. Votre cerveau y croirait trop. Seul le déni nous sauvera. Et après, j'expliquerais._

_- Vous m'avez tiré dessus, Docteur. Vous m'avez tuée. _

_- Ce n'était pas moi, et vous n'êtes pas morte, Clara. Niez la mort, niez la blessure, niez ce Docteur qui vous a abattu! _

_- Mais si ce n'est qu'une illusion, comment vous croire? pensait Jonas._

_- Faîtes moi confiance. Je suis le Docteur. _

Sa voix était rassurante. Elle s'insinuait au plus profond de l'esprit des deux humains. Et ils avaient confiance. Et ils niaient. Ils se répétaient en eux que rien n'était vrai, que rien n'existait. Qu'ils niaient la réalité qui les entourait. Et peu à peu, les douleurs disparurent.

- _Rien n'existe autour de vous. La seule réalité, ce sont vos pensées._

L'odeur de chair brûlée s'atténuait. Les crampes, les sueurs, les grattements s'en allaient. Le sang qui résonnait dans les temps n'existait plus. Le cœur ne frappait plus.

- _Il n'y a que nous trois. C'est la seule réalité. La seule chose qui vous relie à la vie._

Les bruits autour n'existaient plus. Les respirations fortes, les bruit d'explosions. Le Docteur sembla sentir un léger vent sur ses joues, sûrement les vestiges de cet astéroïde inexistant. Mais tout disparut rapidement.

- _Niez le reste. Niez tout le reste._

**.**

**Le Voir pour le Croire**

**Partie 4**

**.**

Le Docteur enleva son masque. Un masque de métal, fait de milliers de capteurs, reliés à des fils qui se branchaient sur la surface extérieure de l'objet. Il arracha tout sans ménagement. À ses cotés, Clara et Jonas faisaient de même. Tout les trois étaient assis, presque couchés, sur ce qui semblaient être des chaises longues en métal.

Très rapidement,ils furent debout, malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé allongés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandait Jonas.

- Illusions! Ou plutôt... monde virtuel. Notre cerveau était connecté à ces espèces de câbles. On rêvait, en quelque sorte. Un rêve où toutes les actions qui ne sont pas les nôtres sont contrôlées par... quelqu'un.

- Qui? s'inquiétait Clara.

- C'est ce qu'on va très vite découvrir.

- OK... Mais comment vous avez fait pour nous parler? Dans nos esprits?

- Oh! Lien télépathique! répondit joyeusement le Docteur. Je l'ai placé dans vos cerveaux lorsque nous sommes arrivé aux Jeux Olympiques. Vu le nombre de spectateurs, j'aurais pu égarer l'un d'entre vous, et grâce à ça, je pouvais vous parler et donc vous retrouver. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

L'homme branché criait. De rage. Il venait d'enlever son masque et de le poser sur un accoudoir de sa propre "chaise longue", avant de se lever. Son corps était usé, fatigué par des jours entiers couché dans son fauteuil d'électronique. Heureusement pour lui, son organisme était régulièrement ravitaillé en boissons énergisantes, en vitamines et en eau.

Son visage était rouge de colère, et il avait un regard de tueur. Ses cheveux gris-noirs étaient désordonnés et secs, et semblaient vouloir se dresser sur sa tête.

Il aperçut très rapidement la petite boite rectangulaire, reliée à SON attirail de fils, et se précipita sur elle pour l'écraser avec sa chaussure dans un accès de rage.

Sur sa droite, un écran holographique s'était matérialisé. Quelqu'un essayait de communiquer avec l'homme enragé. Ce quelqu'un avait un visage particulièrement gras, ovale... Ses cheveux, parfaitement coiffés, offraient à la vue de son interlocuteur un front dégarni très peu ridé.

« Illusionniste! cria-t-il d'une voix grave. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi les rapports n'arrivent-ils plus?

- Ils ont réussis à se libérer!

- Pardon?

- Ils ont réussi à comprendre où ils étaient vraiment! Le Docteur, en tout cas. Ils ont détruit mes mondes! En les reniant totalement!

- Vous avez donc failli, Illusionniste... conclut l'homme.

Le visage enragé de celui qui se faisait appeler l'Illusionniste était devenu pâle, et sa colère avait fait place à une terreur certaine, une angoisse totale.

- Non! Je n'ai pas... Rien n'est joué monsieur!

- Vous avez voulu vous amuser... Vous avez perdu.

- Non! Je sais comment faire! J'ai... Monsieur, j'ai récolté assez d'informations pour le test.

- Pardon?

Le ton calme et froid de l'interlocuteur avait laissé place à un ton curieux.

- Le test? L'illusion totale? demanda-t-il

- Oui, monsieur.

- Mais ils pourront le combattre.

- Même s'ils réussissaient, ce qui n'arrivera probablement pas... La cible est prête, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Soyez prêt à rejoindre la cible à n'importe quel moment, Illusionniste. Si le Docteur survit, il vous poursuivra sûrement. Et s'il vous poursuit...

- Il tombe dans vos griffes, conclut l'Illusionniste. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara se réveilla d'un coup. Les souvenirs lui revenaient. Un flash blanc. Un sifflement horrible. Ils étaient dans la pièce avec les fils et les chaises longues. Elle était avec Jonas et le Docteur. Mais ils avaient disparus. Le flash, le sifflement... Puis rien. Ils n'étaient plus avec elle.

Elle était couchée à terre, et se releva brusquement, observant autour d'elle. Tout était noir. Elle était dans un endroit d'une noirceur incroyable. Il y avait, autour d'elle, des murs, des murs noirs entouré d'une aura obscure. Une fumée, toute aussi ténébreuse, recouvrait le sol. Clara fit quelques pas, les mains devant elle, distinguant à peine le halo qui lui faisait face, et toucha une paroi. Une paroi qui lui déchirait la peau. Elle retira brusquement sa main, et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

« J'ai appelé ça le Labyrinthe de vos Peurs! lança une voix rocailleuse qui se répercutait partout.

- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle

Et en effet, Clara avait peur. Très peur. Parce qu'elle ne voyait rien, parce qu'il y avait des murs qui lui arrachait la peau, mais qu'elle ne subissait aucune blessure... Parce qu'une voix résonnait autour d'elle, comme un écho, ce qui rendait l'endroit où elle se trouvait encore plus immense et mystérieux.

- La peur, Oswald. Vos peurs! Elles sont ici. Partout autour de vous.

- Vous... Vous mentez! Tout ce qu'il y a ici, ce n'est que de l'...

- De l'illusion? Oui! En effet! Mais cette illusion est partout en vous et autour de vous. Ce n'est pas que dans votre cerveau, c'est quelque chose de bien plus grand. Un champ télépathique dans lequel votre cerveau, Oswald, n'est qu'un objet.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Vous pourrez nier autant que vous voudrez, ça ne fonctionnera pas. L'illusion agit sur vous, mais vous n'agissez pas sur l'illusion. Vous devez la combattre à la loyale!

- Mais je... Je fais comm... Et vous êtes qui?

- Oh, on veut poser des questions, avoir quelques infos, pour se rassurer? Jamais! Découvrez vos peurs! Et combattez les! Détruisez-les! Elle ne partiront pas de vous, mais l'illusion sera brisée.

- Pourquoi vous... Pourquoi vous faîtes ça?

- Parce que ça m'amuse. Vous voir danser, tout les trois! Et même libre, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. Je suis l'Illusionniste, jeune fille. Et ne croyez pas que cette info vous aidera, parce que quand je joue, je ne perds pas. »

Et c'est ainsi que Clara se trouva enfermée dans le labyrinthe de ses peurs. Un labyrinthe d'illusions et douleurs. Elle ne savait pas où marcher, elle ne voyait pas les murs. La fumée noire semblait parfois lui attraper les pieds, frotter contre ses chaussures... Les murs lui déchiraient la peau, sans que celle-ci ne subisse pourtant la moindre blessure, ces murs cachés, camouflés, parfois même inexistants. Elle avait pu en traverser plusieurs, tout simplement parce que l'aura obscure n'entourait rien.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas de repères. Les halos vibraient imperceptiblement, mais assez pour déstabiliser Clara, et la fumée se déplaçait comme habitée d'une force mystérieuse, qui ne suivait jamais la jeune fille, qui allait dans toutes les directions et aucune à la fois.

Et alors, Clara, inconsciemment, découvrit sur quelle peur cet Illusionniste jouait. La pire des peurs, pour elle en tout cas. Et alors elle prononça les mots qu'elle ne prononçait qu'en cas de détresse profonde, ces mots qui révélaient sa plus grande peur, sans qu'elle même ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

« Je... Je sais pas où j'suis... Je sais pas où j'suis! Je sais pas où j'suis! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le choc avait été violent pour les yeux et les oreilles, mais c'était tout. C'était, étrangement, la première chose à laquelle pensa Jonas en se réveillant. Il était couché, sur du métal. Et face à lui, il voyait d'étranges symboles... Au plafond. Une lumière multicolore semblait éclairer l'endroit. Lorsqu'il se releva, il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Le TARDIS?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes... Il s'était retrouvé pendant presque deux jours sur la planète du Docteur, mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Un monde virtuel, comme avait dit le Seigneur du Temps. Un rêve si réel... Puis il y avait eu le flash blanc et le sifflement. Il se disait que ça ressemblait fortement aux effets des grenades paralysantes qu'utilisaient les militaires sur sa planète, et sur d'autres planètes aussi d'ailleurs. Donc il avait été sonné... Mais que faisait-il ici, alors?

- Docteur? Vous êtes là?

- Bonjour... murmura une voix derrière lui.

Jonas se retourna brusquement, et regarda derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne.

- Je ne suis pas là. Je suis tout autour de toi, continuait la voix, rocailleuse.

- C'est assez illogique...

- Pas de sens artistique, le petit... Bienvenue dans tes pires cauchemars.

- De quoi?

- Ne nie rien, ça ne servira à rien. Tu ne dors pas, tu n'es branché à aucun fil. La réalité et l'illusion se mêlent autour de toi et en toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Les illusions? Je ne suis pas dans le vrai TARDIS?

- Qui sait? À part moi, bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas nier, ici. Tente, mais rien ne se déroulera. Les illusions pourront te tuer, la réalité aussi.

- QUOI?

- Je sens déjà que tu as peur... Ce n'est que le début. Bienvenue dans ton cauchemar, Jonas. Combat-le, et tu pourra briser l'illusion. Mais sinon...

- Sinon quoi?

La voix ne répondait pas. Elle ne résonnait plus. Et Jonas ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Cet homme qui lui parlait n'avait pas donné des explications très claires... De quoi rendre totalement incertain le jeune Jonas. La réalité et l'illusion étaient indissociables, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Sinon, tu vivras ton cauchemar jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, acheva l'Illusionniste. »

Et c'est en disant ces mots qu'il commença réellement à effrayer Jonas. Celui-ci était angoissé. Il n'avait pas encore peur. Mais ça n'aurait su tarder.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la Salle de Contrôle du TARDIS. Et rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois... Était-il réellement dedans? Il y avait les couleurs olympiques sur le rotor temporel... Mais pas les bannières. Il n'y avait pas les bannières olympiques autour de la passerelle. Ce n'était pas la vraie Salle de Commande, pas le vrai TARDIS. La porte menant à l'extérieur ne devait mener à rien...

Et alors, Jonas décida de s'aventurer dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il ne les connaissait pas totalement, même s'il avait une chambre quelque part. Il devait trouver quelque chose... N'importe quoi. La vraie salle de commande? Ses appartements? Des armes? Et c'est ainsi qu'il entra dans les méandres de ce qui n'était pas réellement le TARDIS...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Flash. Blanc. Sifflement. Frisson. Oui, c'était cela. Paralysie. Ils avaient été sonnés. Lui et ses deux compagnons. C'était ce à quoi pensait le Docteur. Il venait de se réveiller, et après avoir analysé le peu de ce dont il se souvenait, il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre où il était... Et quelques mots lui revinrent. Blanc. Sifflements. Frissons. C'était ce qu'il voyait, et ce qu'il ressentait. Un vent léger lui soufflait dans les oreilles, et tout était blanc autour de lui... Le ciel. La terre. Ce n'était pas de la terre.

« De la neige?

Il tendit son bras droit sur le coté, pour tenter de voir s'il s'agissait bien de ce à quoi il pensait. Et il avait raison. Et dans le même temps, il découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas de manches. Et le froid qu'il ressentit alors partout dans son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien du tout.

- Je suis nu... Sur de la neige... Qu'est-ce que...?

- En effet, répondit une voix rocailleuse, menaçante et dont l'origine était mystérieuse.

- Quoi? Vous êtes... Celui qui...

- … est derrière tout ça? Oui, on va dire ça comme ça. Je suis celui qui vous a fait vivre un rêve cauchemardesque. Et je vais vous faire vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

- Je ne suis pas endormi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh, vous êtes plus intelligent que vos deux amis... Ils ne l'ont pas compris aussi rapidement.

- Où sont-ils? demanda le Docteur avec une voix menaçante.

- Quelque part. Comme vous. Vous êtes quelque part, et un champ télépathique extrêmement sophistiqué crée cet environnement autour de vous, manipule votre cerveau, vos sens.

- Je peux tout nier, vous savez.

- Non. Pas ici. Votre cerveau ne peut pas contrôler le champ télépathique de la même manière que le champ contrôle vos sens. Tout est fait pour que ça ne marche que dans un sens.

- Et comment je fais pour faire des traces dans la neige avec mes mains, alors?

- Vous interagissez avec les illusions, et avec la réalité, sans savoir si ce que vous touchez est réel ou non. Vous pouvez discuter avec des gens. Les interactions sont nombreuses, mais vous ne contrôlez pas tout. C'est très complexe, trop pour vous, je pense.

- Rien n'est trop complexe pour moi. Je suis brillant!

- Et vous êtes nu dans la neige. Et vous allez devoir combattre vos plus grandes peurs Docteur.

- Mes quoi?

- Vos plus grandes peur. Votre plus grande peur, même. Tout ce qui vous entoure consiste en vos peurs. Combattez-les, brisez-les, et l'illusion n'existera plus. Je m'amuse un peu avec vous, Docteur. En réussissant ce test, vous pourrez sûrement libérer vos amis, moins "brillants" que vous. Mais encore faut-il survivre...

- Survivre à quoi?

L'Illusionniste ne répondit pas. Le Docteur décida de se relever, et observa autour de lui. Il y avait un village au loin. Un village qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien... La neige, le village, tout correspondait.

- Le froid, Docteur. La neige. Le froid vous tuera. Vous combattrez vos peurs, ou vous mourrez... sur Trenzalore. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

_Jamais!_

Le mot poursuivait Jonas. Il courait dans les méandres du TARDIS. Et le mot était sans cesse derrière lui, dans ses oreilles. _Jamais!_ Le passé qui ressurgissait. Cette voix qui parlait, ici, n'était pas la voix rocailleuse de l'Illusionniste. Non, c'était une voix féminine, mais dure, sèche. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Une voix horrible pour lui.

_Jamais!_

Jonas tourna sur la gauche, et déboucha sur la Salle de Commande. La vraie, cette fois. Il y avait les bannières. Il y avait le rotor multicolore. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, s'enfuir. _Jamais! _Il courut vers la porte du TARDIS, en dessous de l'inscription "Police Public Call Box" écrite à l'envers. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup, et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, pour déboucher... Dans la Salle de Commandes.

_Jamais!_

Il regarda derrière lui. Il y avait la boîte bleue. Elle reposait dans la salle de contrôle... Le TARDIS dans le TARDIS. La salle dans laquelle il avait débouché était identique à la première, tout aussi Olympique. Le TARDIS qu'il voyait à l'intérieur s'était automatiquement refermé. Et de peur de ce qui se trouvait dans le nouveau, il se précipita dans le premier. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas plus grand à l'intérieur.

_Jamais!_

Il se trouvait dans la petite cabine, obscure, oppressante... Fermée à clefs. Il tambourina sur la porte, mais il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. _Jamais!_ La voix continuait de souffler dans ses oreilles. La voix de sa sœur. _Jamais! _Une voix sèche, intransigeante. _Jamais!_ Il revoyait la jeune femme lui lancer ce mot. Ses cheveux châtains décoiffés par la colère, ses yeux si doux devenus si noirs... Cette sœur qu'il ne reconnaissait plus lui revenait en mémoire. _Jamais!_ Il avait résisté. Il avait combattu sur sa planète, pour la liberté. Mais elle, elle était dans l'autre camp. _Jamais!_ Jonas s'effondra dans la cabine, commençant à pleurer et à crier, oppressé tant par les parois étroites que par les souvenirs. Les mains sur la tête, la tête dans les bras, le menton contre le torse... _Jamais!_ Cette sœur qui avait refusé, si violemment de l'aider dans son combat pour la Résistance. _Jamais!_ Cette sœur qui allait le dénoncer... Lui qui la suppliait, faisant appel à cet amour fraternel qui avait disparu. Il s'était mis à genoux pour qu'elle ne le trahisse pas, pour qu'elle ne détruise pas la famille en faisant cela. Mais il n'avait eu qu'une seule réponse: _Jamais!_

La peur de la trahison, de la dénonciation... Le mort en sursis qu'il était sur sa planète, celui qui était mal vu par les uns, pris en pitié par les autres. Celui qui avait brisé sa famille, coupable ou victime, les avis divergeaient... Mais pour chaque âme amie, pour chaque soutien, il y avait toujours un autre pour le voir comme un coupable.

_Jamais!_

Les coups de pieds qu'il avait lancé dans la porte réussirent à briser le verrou. En voyant ceci, il se précipita à l'extérieur, et sans réfléchir, courut vers la sortie de la Salle de Commandes... Pour s'extirper d'un TARDIS dans une autre Salle de Commandes.

_Jamais!_

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La lumière au bout du chemin... Elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Clara ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne voyait plus les murs, les auras... Elle était fatiguée. Et il n'y avait rien ici pour l'aider. Absolument rien. Aucun repère. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle était partie, et où se trouvait la sortie... Ni comment "affronter ses peurs". C'était ça la sortie, mais le coté "labyrinthique" avait tellement obnubilé Clara qu'elle avait oublié les conseils de l'Illusionniste. Mais comment faire confiance en cet homme? C'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation, après tout.

Mais de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment affronter sa peur. Mais elle avait enfin compris de quoi il s'agissait. Se perdre. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. N'avoir aucun repère, ne pas savoir où aller. Le noir total ou presque. C'était le presque qui était le pire. Il fallait qu'elle puise dans ses souvenirs. Dans tout ses souvenirs. Ceux qui lui restaient des centaines de vies qu'elle avait vécu, où elle avait sauvé le Docteur tant de fois. _Je sais pas où j'suis._ Mais la peur revenait tout le temps alors que les ténèbres semblaient se refermer sur elle. _Je ne sais pas où j'suis. _Il fallait réfléchir à la ligne temporelle du Docteur. Elle avait eu peur des milliers de fois. Elle s'était perdue bien souvent. Que c'était-il passé alors? _Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je sais juste que je cours._

Et ce fut la révélation. Les premières pensées qu'elle avait eu après avoir sauté dans la ligne. Ces mots qui avaient définis tout ses échos. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle continuait à courir. Et c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Parce qu'en avançant à tâtons, elle n'arriverait à rien. Il fallait courir, courir et toujours courir. Ne pas avoir peur des murs. Fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où étaient les murs, elle ne craignait rien. Et alors elle se mit à courir, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle. Courir et courir. Courir encore. Courir toujours. Et après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, elle rencontra une obstacle mou, et tomba en avant sur celui-ci, ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion.

« Docteur?

- Clara! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous couriez!?

Elle se trouvait couchée sur le Seigneur du Temps, au sol... Et dès qu'elle en prit conscience, elle roula sur le coté pour ne pas rester dans une position aussi gênante, et se releva. Elle se trouvait dans une petite salle remplie d'ordinateurs, encastrés sur les murs. Sur un de ces mur, il y avait une cavité vide, une sorte d'alcôve.

- Docteur, où est-ce qu'on est? J'ai réussi à briser l'illu...

- Possible. Mais je vous ai téléportés avant, vous et Jonas.

Le jeune homme était couché sur le sol, et avait, semblait-il perdu connaissance. Il s'était laissé submerger par ses peurs. Et Clara ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

- Mais alors... Vous avez réussi, vous, non? demandait-elle.

- Oui. Et j'ai poursuivi ce type, cet... "Illusionniste" jusqu'ici, répondit le Seigneur du Temps en pianotant sur un ordinateur. Il s'est enfui dans une capsule temporelle qui se situait dans le trou vide, ici.

- Donc il peut être n'importe où, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Sa machine ne pouvait se déplacer que d'un endroit à un autre. Et je suis entrain de chercher "l'autre".

Après une dizaine de secondes à pianoter, il lâcha un cri de victoire, et sortit son tournevis pour copier les coordonnées qu'il avait obtenue.

- Très mauvaise idée de connecter une machine à voyager dans le temps à un ordi mal protégé, surtout lorsqu'on part à l'arrache, commentait-il.

- Docteur?

- Hmm?

- Vous avez combattu votre peur? C'était quoi?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il regardait dans le vide. Sa plus grande peur... Il l'avait combattue avec intelligence. Mais il l'avait découverte avec terreur. Seul, nu sur Trenzalore... Il avait pris du temps pour comprendre... Et maintenant qu'il avait compris, il connaissait l'un de ses plus grands points faibles. Un point faible qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler. Et qu'il ne devait surtout pas révéler. Il fit donc mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question de la terrienne.

- Clara, allez vous occuper de Jonas. Il faut qu'il soit réveillé et en pleine forme. Nous allons poursuivre cet "Illusionniste".

- Juste une question. Comment a-t-il fait? Pour nous amener à cet endroit, et pour imiter Gallifrey?

- Le TARDIS a été rappelé sur Gallifrey. Nous sommes sur Gallifrey.

Clara ouvrit grand les yeux, et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ce n'était pas possible, pour elle. Gallifrey était perdue.

- Enfin, en réalité, nous sommes sur un clone de Gallifrey. Mon peuple a vécu des guerres terribles. Durant l'une d'entre elle, pour tromper l'Ennemi, les Seigneurs du Temps ont construits neufs mondes-clones. Les neuf Gallifrey, identiques à l'originale. Et même le Haut-Conseil ne savait pas quelle était la vraie. Finalement, les mondes ont été détruits, mais il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux y ait réchappé.

- Et l'Illusionniste aurait trouvé assez d'informations ici pour imiter le fonctionnement de la planète dans nos cerveaux, c'est ça?

- Oui. Et il aurait trouvé les commandes permettant de rappeler un TARDIS. Il rappelle le mien, qui obéit. Ensuite, il nous fait perdre connaissance à la sortie du vaisseau, nous branche et... vous connaissez la suite.

- D'accord... Mais dîtes... Comment vous saviez qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion?

- Je me suis posé des questions dès le début, et j'étais presque sûr lorsque les astéroïdes sont tombés.

- Les quoi?

- Oui, dans mon cerveau, il a fait tomber des météores... Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, il est tordu. Mais c'est la musique qui a balayé les quelques doutes qui me restaient.

- Oui... Moi aussi, j'ai entendu la musique... murmurait Clara. Queerdshytrucmuche la chantait, mais avec une voix de femme. D'où ça venait, d'ailleurs?

- Un dysfonctionnement des ordinateurs, sûrement. »

Le Docteur retourna alors à ses écrans et claviers, alors que Clara avait accouru vers Jonas pour voir s'il allait bien. Le Seigneur du Temps avait menti: la musique avait très, très peu de chances de provenir d'un problème informatique. Elle avait vraisemblablement été envoyée directement dans les systèmes électroniques de l'Illusionniste pour perturber l'illusion, et la trahir... Restait encore à découvrir qui avait bien pu vouloir les aider tout les trois.


End file.
